disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness
Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (Disgaea Dimension 2 in the Japanese version) is an upcoming game for the Playstation 3 as part of Nippon Ichi Software's 20th anniversary. It is slated for release on March 20th in Japan. The game takes place after Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Story Laharl has now been crowned Overlord of his Netherworld and has taken his father's place on the throne. However, the demons of his Netherworld do not respect him or his authority. Also, a group of demons called the Krichevskoy Faction are trying to usurp him and put someone that they find to be a more suitable leader on the throne. Compounding the issue is the sudden appearance of rapidly multiplying Celestial Flowers that are changing the atmosphere of the Netherworld. The Krichevskoy Faction blames Laharl for the sudden appearance of the flowers, believing it to be an act of aggression from the angels in retaliation for the events that occurred in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. After a run in with the Krichevskoy Faction, Laharl wakes up the next morning to find that he is in a female body (a.k.a Laharl-Chan) due to unknown circumstances. Besides him, Etna changes colors, thus becoming 2P Etna. It is explained by Etna that the Celelstial Flowers from Celestia are affecting the demons in the Netherworld. On the other hand, Flonne and Sicily are not affected, most likely because they are both angels. Gameplay Gameplay in Disgaea D2 remains the same as other core Disgaea game in the series. Monster Mounting is a new feature that replaces Magichange from Disgaea 3 and Disgaea 4. A humanoid character is able to ride on top a Monster allowing the humanoid character to attack on top of the monster while the monster takes damage for the humanoid character. Another feature is the Cheat Shop which allows the player to modify certain attributes such as lowering EXP gain by 50% to increase Skill EXP gain by 50%. Stronger Enemies bills have been changed to a Cheat Shop feature and can be changed freely. Throwing is not limited to throwing straight similar to a Gun's range, but the player can now throw freely within their range similar to the range of a Bow. The Item Bag and Warehouse have been merged into one, with different categories for each Item and the player can have up to 999 Items. The Item World has been renamed to the Item Sea, with changes to Mystery Rooms, Item Assemblies and the inclusion of Bonus Stages which replace Reverse Pirating. The Devil Dojo is a new feature that allows players to increase their Aptitudes to 300%, similar to the Class World and Chara World from previous games. Weapon Mastery has returned from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness ''and ''Cursed Memories. A new feature is that players can raise the rank of a Character's Weapon Mastery when creating a character. Skill Boosting has been removed which allows for a more balanced damage formula like in Disgaea 1 and 2. ''Bills can be passed with HL instead of Mana and the player can buy Legendary skills with HL instead of Mana. The player can change the character that they use to move around the base instead of being limited to Laharl. Land of Carnage is now unlocked after beating the game as a feature in the Cheat Shop rather than being a separate world. Other changes include visual improvements to Menus and HUDs, a more detailed movement grid, and a provided description for the effect of each Innocent. Pre-release info A preview image of the game show that it will star Laharl, Etna and Flonne. Laharl and Etna have received mild redesigns (Laharl now wears pants and fingerless gloves while Etna wears shorts) and Flonne is in her Fallen Angel Form (albeit with a different neck bow and a bow on her left leg). The image showed several generic class characters like the Male Warrior, Female Warrior, Skull, Witch, Healer, Thief, Prinny, Gunner, Beastmaster, Ninja, Samurai, Male Brawler, Female Brawler, Archer, Magic Knight, Masked Hero, Shaman, Onmyo Monk and Celestial Host. The image also shows a newly designed Male Healer, a female Heavy Knight (who Barbara is based on) and a male Celestial Host. A magazine article also revealed more information about the game, as well as some art and screenshots. One image in particular showed off various characters. Apart from Laharl, Etna, Flonne and a Prinny, the image also showed off several new characters. One character, who appears to be an angel trainee, appeared in previous artwork for the game, confirming her role as a major character. This character was later revealed to be named Sicily and claims to be Laharl's sister. The image also revealed four new characters: A green haired female knight in a red armor named Barbara, an introverted male demon with red hair named Xenolith, "a mysterious female angel" and a female Laharl dubbed "Laharl-Chan". The game will also feature Asagi, returning from previous games. The game's trophy list also revealed that most of the Disgaea 4 cast (Valvatorez, Fenrich, Emizel and "Vulcanus") will return, along with Axel and Petta. The trophy list also revealed that Darkdeath Evilman from Zettai Hero Project: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman and Porkmeister (Hoggmeiser's son) will also be in the game. Other major characters are the King Krichevskoy faction, a group of demons who feel Laharl is unfit to be Overlord and that Barbara would be a better choice. Known members include Grosso (a gold Gargoyle), Galgungun the destroyer (a red-brown Golem) and Rainier (a blue Sea Angel who is Laharl's former babysitter). Other images for the game also show various monster class characters, namely Zombies and Dragons as well as Pumpkins, showing that the class will return after being absent from the previous 3 games. It also had an image that showed a Nether Noble, suggesting that Hoggmeiser (or at least the Nether Noble class) will return as well. The first trailer for the game revealed several more monsters like Slimes, Catsabers, Great Wyrms, Gargoyles, Ghosts, Rifle Demons, Alraunes and Mothmen. A screenshot of the game also showed Laharl riding a Dragon, revealing that Monster Mounting will be a feature in the game (though what monster mounting does has yet to be revealed). Further screenshots also revealed the Succubi, Reapers and Nekomatas as well as the return of the Golems, Dark Knights and Serpents from ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. An entirely new monster type, the Sea Angel, was also revealed in later screenshots. The game will be having a limited edition in Japan that contains an art book, a soundtrack and figures of Etna and Flonne. Pre-ordering the game will give the player a code allowing them to download "Legacy Costumes" for Laharl, Etna and Flonne allowing the player to use their sprites from Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Fuka and Desco were also revealed to be the game's first DLC characters. Other DLC characters include Adell and Rozalin from Disgaea 2, as well Liliel, one of the angel characters from the PS3 title "The Guided Fate Paradox". Further information on the game revealed that Krichevskoy's castle will again act as the hub area for the game and that players can do as Laharl, Etna and Flonne (with the castle residents having different dialogue with each one of them). In battle "Events" are also in the game. Special events that trigger between characters when conditions are met on a map. As example: "In one of these events, Laharl praises Sicily and she gets bashful." The game will also feature a new weapon type, Book, which seems to act as a second magic based weapon and allows users to summon spirits to damage their targets. A Brighter Darkness will also feature slightly more in-depth character customization, such as making Personality Types alter a unit's special abilities. The Weapon Mastery system from the first two installments is set to return rather than the Weapon Forte system as seen in Disgaea 3 ''and ''Disgaea 4. The game also features a new Demon Dojo that allows players to train the individual stats of their characters. Gallery Artwork DD2 Publicity 01.jpg|Promotional artwork DD2 Publicity 02.jpg|Promotional artwork DD2 Publicity 03.jpg|Promotional artwork 07 Artwork 02.jpg|Promotional artwork DD2 Publicity 05.jpg|Promotional artwork Characters DD2 Laharl.jpg|Laharl's new design Laharl chan.png|"Laharl-Chan", Laharl's female form. DD2 Etna.jpg|Etna's new design DD2 Flonne.jpg|Flonne's new artwork AngelIdol.png|Flonne as the idol. Sicily.png|Sicily, Laharl's little sister Barbara.png|Barbara, the knight Xenolith.png|Xenolith, the mysterious figure AsagiDD2.jpg|Asagi, the wannabe main character 01 Character 5 Barbara.jpg|Barbara's cutscene portrait 01 Character 6 Xenolith.jpg|Xenolith's cutscene portrait 03 NPC 1 Grosso.jpg|The leader of the Krichevskoy faction: Grosso 03 NPC 2 Galungan.jpg|Member of the Krichevskoy faction: Galungun the Destroyer. 03 NPC 3 Rainier.jpg|Member of the Krichevskoy faction: Rainier. New Classes 02 Class Young Healer.jpg|Male Healer class. 02 Class Young Healer's Sprite.jpg|Male Healer's Sprite. 02 Class Heavy Knight F.jpg|Female Heavy Knight class. 02 Class Heavy Knight F's Sprite 2.jpg|Female Heavy Knight's sprite. 02 Monster Water Demon's Sprite.jpg|Sea Angel class. Book Weapon Summon Spirits Book Summon - Fire.jpg|Fire Summon Spirit Book Summon - Wind.jpg|Wind Summon Spirit Book Summon - Star.jpg|Star Summon Spirit Book Summon - Heal.jpg|Heal Summon spirit Tera Spells Disgaea D2 - Tera Fire.jpg|Tera Fire Disgaea D2 - Tera Ice.jpg|Tera Ice Disgaea D2 - Tera Wind.jpg|Tera Wind Disgaea D2 - Tera Star.jpg|Tera Star Disgaea D2 - Tera Heal.jpg|Tera Heal Screenshot 08 Etna P2.jpg|2P Etna in a Cutscene 08 Monster mount 1.jpg|"Monster Mount" used on a Dragon 08 Tome magic 1 (salamander).jpg|Salamander Summon tome. Wind and Star Summon Co-op.jpg|Wind/Star Summon tome. 08 Tome magic 1 (Healer).jpg|Healing Summon tome. References *Siliconera's article on the game, showing the pre-release image *Siliconera's article covering the game's limited edition and other details *An article from "The Magic Box", showing various scans from an article about Disgaea: D2 *An article from Siliconera, stating many new exciting features. *Siliconera's article about Sicily as well as some screenshots *A Siliconera Article featuring additional screenshots and story details *A Siliconera article about the new Book weapon and other character customization news *A Siliconera article about various character and plot details External Links *Official Japanese Website *The game's trophy list Category:Games Category:Disgaea